Complicated
by XLoveIsComplicatedX
Summary: "You think you're the only one that matters in this world? You think you can put off death? Even though peace has made you foolish and thoughtless, it somewhat has helped you. If you kill someone, someone else will kill you... hatred binds together. Do you hate me? Mild Shikasaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not any of Naruto's characters or words that may be used in the story no matter how much I want to.**

* * *

This world has started from a small mere seed, and has grown surprisingly large into a big tree. A leaf tree to be exact.

We may not see the sadness that radiates off of each one of us, but others can. We can see what our minds let us. Not what we don't want, but what we desire.

Some choose to live in a fairy tale while much smarter people chooses to live in a reality. But it takes time for others to see it the real way that it's really meant to be seen, so it's not nearly their fault. It's just their imagination.

This world has its own power divider. For example, the good ones live in a much peaceful village where sorrow and despair isn't recognized. But the bad ones live in a much more hateful village where pain and distress is held, and born.

Pain comes from within you. Deep within you. It takes a certain memory, sentence, or even a word to trigger it. But can a action do so, or is that even possible? Not many of us know that for certain, but some of us do, luckily.

Though why should any of that matter? It's not like you'd need to know about that kind of stuff, right? Well you have to in order to understand the story because,...well...it's complicated. Very complicated indeed.

? ﾟﾌﾀ? ﾟﾌﾀ? ﾟﾌﾀ? ﾟﾌﾀ

A tree broke off from its root slanting close to the ground before finally breaking off and hitting the ground. The leaves flew off its branches as a pair of weapons clashed against one another multiple times. Rain caked the two former leaf ninjas until their scent had completely been wiped out. Neither of them cared about anything else but their lives at the moment. Sharingan eyes peered into Byakugan eyes searching for a certain weakness to use against his opponent.

Silence hung in the quiet air by a thread, sensing that as the minutes went by, their glares grew thinner and thinner. The hatred they consisted of each other was ruthless beyond ones imagination. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop from the the land of lightning in the smallest home. The byakugan user flipped several hand seals then bit their lip thrusting their hand onto the cracked ground. The Sharingan user already knew what his opponent was summoning so he was practically at an advantage. He was going to teach his competitor how to really use your power the right way instead of for good.

He flipped back twice dodging the slug's tail, and whipped up his own hand signs, and whispered a quiet:

"Chidori Laser Spear."

His reach was exactly five meters and made sure he was close enough to the anbu's summoning being able to kill it right through the heart, but before he could extract his Chidori, the challenger had the upper-hand. The slug grabbed him by his waist holding him up by its tail moving closer to his enemy.

"You don't have what it takes to defeat me. You're weak. You'll always be weak. You're nothing more than a burden. Kill me. Then what will you do?" The Uchiha questioned with a evil smirk. The person's facial expression didn't flinch under the Uchiha's glare.

"I don't have time for your insolent remarks. I will kill you by my hands and by my hands only. I want you to feel the pain that I was forced to feel."

The slug disappeared out of the clearing, leaving only the two fighters left.

"It's pointless to even try to kill me. You'll only be wasting your time."

"You're wasting your time talking me right now when you could be coming at me." The Uchiha looked up to be met with his for hanging above him by a tree's roots with a sly smile. He scoffed.

"You're still no different. Still have that ridiculous pink hair, still annoying. Just give up already. Like I said, you're wasting your time."

He turned around and started the other direction, leaving a very confused kunoichi.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" She asked hastily, running after him.

He stopped causing her to run into his well muscled back landing on her butt. He turned to face her with a expressionless expression. Her Byakugan had been turned off but his Sharingan had only gotten worse. The black orbs spinned and a star like shape formed. Mangekyo Sharingan is what they called it. Some would be feared by it but not this kunoichi. No, she was different. Her parents had various kekei genkai's, but she only acquired one, and that's all she really wanted. Anymore would only complicate things and she really didn't need that. Especially in battle, kinda like what she was in a moment ago.

"You're not worth fighting. You're only a nuisance to me and nothing more. Once you have gained more powerful abilities, then come and find me. That's when I'll know that you've actually changed. But now...you're worthless to me. Still a burden." No emotion to his voice whatsoever. But she knew he meant what he said. She was strong, but she wasn't strong enough.

"You don't know anything about me Uchiha. I've changed over the years in ways that you would think of it as impossible. So you see? I'm not nothing like I was before, so stop calling me that."

The Uchiha chuckled and turned to face his body towards her. She gasped upon seeing that a kunai rested in his palm, yet it confused the pink haired kunoichi. Why did he have a kunai in his hand if he had told her that fighting her would only be a waste of his time?

"You're pregnant aren't you Ayame?" Her head hung low in defeat. How did he come to that conclusion? Was she being that suspicious about it? What gave it away was the question because she was so sure she had kept the secret to herself and to herself only. Not telling anyone about it, not even her mother who whom she has always told about everything. So how did he find out?

"Hn. Is it mine?"

A tear fell silently against the muddy ground making it look like a smushed up raindrop. Why did he have to know? Why was he so interested? It wasn't his, so what was there to be angry about?...

"No okay? It's not yours. It's...it's..." She didn't have the strength to finish the sentence because he could easily see right through her lies. After all, they have been together for the past couple of years and he knew her like the back of his hand. All the way to her deepest darkest secrets to her next checkups.

The Uchiha bended down to squat in front of her tired form, and raised a hand to lay upon her cold wet cheek. She didn't flinch nor did she acknowledge his sudden presence. They sat in that position for what seemed like eternity. Suddenly, he spoke.

"Ayame. I don't like to repeat myself nor do I think I should have to. Is the child mine?"

Ayame placed a hand over his and looked up falling deeper and deeper in his red star-like eyes. A faint smile curved around her blue-ish lips.

"Yes."

His breathing hitched. It was his. A child...a baby is forming as they speak inside of her...how could this be? He's only 17. What's he gonna do with a baby? He wouldn't dare to think of leaving the child with her by herself, no, that was too wicked, he has to make some kind of excuse. Something..anything could work.

"Ayame...may I propose a question?" She nodded.

"Do you love me?"

She was taken aback. What sort of question was that? Did she love him? Of course she did! Why else would she be endangering her life and her child's life to save him from turning the wrong direction?

"Itachi-kun, why pose such an insolent question? You mean the world to me, and I would gladly give up my life to save you...to be with you. I love you so much that life itself doesn't matter to me. Only you do. You're my everything, and right now, I want it to stay like that but for some reason, I know it isn't meant to be that way. Every story doesn't have a happy ending, and I feel so ashamed that I'm just now realizing my mistakes. I love you Itachi-kun, but I guess that isn't enough huh? I guess it isn't enough to make you want to be with me.." She looked away, but kept her hand on his. He took his chin in her other hand, making her look into his eyes. This time she was met with the same eyes she had fallen in love with so many years ago. The same dark orbs she had gotten so use to over the past years.

"I'm glad you realize my current situation. You're growing up Ayame. Something you should be proud of don't you think?" He smiled closing his eyes. A smile crept across her lips.

"You're really going to leave me huh?"

He stood up and pulled her up gently along with him.

"I have no other choice. I made a promise to the council and now I have to see to my half of the bargain." She sighed, and hugged him tightly to her chest wishing that she had the strength to hold him like this forever.

"I know. You're making this harder than it should be." She whispered. He chuckled.

"Heh, I guess I am." He kissed the top of her head inhaling her sweet fragrance that he knew he was gonna miss.

"I love you Itachi-kun. Please don't forget me." She cried into his cloak as her fist grabbed a handful of his soaked cloak hoping that the rest of her strength would be enough to keep him in her grasp just a little longer.

"I love you too Ayame."

He raised the kunai that still laid in his palm, and took her wrist and carved a sign into her skin. She yelled in agony clutching at his cloak harder. After his carving was done, he took her face in his hands and kissed her lips roughly wanting to savor the taste of her cherry blossom lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He smile against her lips and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"One day we'll cross paths once more, and when that day comes I'll know who my child is. Most likely it will turn out to be a girl, and then I'll know that she'll look just like you my blossom."

He stroked her cheek slowly, as his eyebrows knitted together slowly.

"I want you to promise me something Ayame." She looked up to meet his eyes which had turned back into his abnormal red eyes.

"Hai?"

"Hate me. I want you to hate me for what I'm doing. "

And those were the last words that left past his lips before he disappeared in thin air leaving behind a trail of leaves. A tear ran down her cold cheek. She curled up on the muddy ground and cried and cried and cried until there weren't any tears left for her to leak. She clutched at her wrist. That stupid bastard. Why?

* * *

_I wasn't intending for this chapter to be so short, but I guess it turned out to be short anyway. R&R please! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

_ It's been a while since I have updated any of my stories but since this one has been plaguing my mind lately, I figured, why not? So here's the next chapter to Complicated. Enjoy, and don't forget to drop a quick review. _

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. What a shame...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**: The Start of a Certain Blonde's Pervertiness

Many years has passed since that unfateful day, and things are much simpler now than how it was then. The Leaf Village is more populated and much more peaceful beyond anyone's imagination. Kids of all ages played on the streets of Konohagakure on that sunny day enjoying the rays of sun they were catching. Smiles and laughter came from the children, but one voice stood out above everyone else's. The voice of a little girl.

"I'm gonna kill you Naruto! Give it back!" The little girl exclaimed loudly, as she hunted down the so called _Naruto_ who which was laughing while clutching the picture tightly to his chest.

The civilians of Konoha watched the young kids run around as one tried to run from the other. This was everyday that Naruto would tease her, and she'd never do anything about it - even though she threatens him that she would. She wasn't born that way, her mother always told her to be kind to others and to show respect to the teachers at the academy. But with Naruto she was forced to use other methods instead of just words. Naruto wasn't just _'other's_, he was an annoying idiot who always bothered her every chance he got. The only time he didn't bother her was when he'd go to her house and play. Ms. Haruno wasn't someone that you could slide past. When it came to her baby, she was merciless.

Naruto did try it once, but since that day, he hadn't went back to Sakura's house since.

"I will _KILL_ you Naruto if you don't give it back!" Sakura said, charging after the blonde in the heat of anger.

"You wouldn't do that Sakura-chan! We're best friends!" Naruto replied back, laughing and still keeping his pace.

Sakura's eye twitched involuntarily, as she pumped more chakra into the balls of her feet, and was determined to catch up to him.

Naruto looked down at the picture clutched to his chest, and blushed darkly but kept running. He didn't need to get distracted at a time like that. He was almost at his destination.

"NARUTOOOOO!" He heard her yell behind him.

He raced forward, and saw a plain white view of apartments come into his vision as he sped forward.

He jumped onto the open window of his best friend's room, and smirked when seeing him on his bed reading through a scroll.

"Hey, teme! Hide this for me! Sakura-chan's coming, and she's really mad!" Naruto told his raven haired teammate before tossing him a framed picture.

Sasuke caught it impressively, and grunted seeing what it was. He blushed lightly, and laid it face down on the mattress.

"No. I'm not going to intervene in her and your childish affairs. Go away loser. I'm busy," Sasuke mumbled, and shifted the scroll he was reading to the side, and unraveled another one.

Naruto groaned, but jumped from his perched position on Sasuke's windowsill when Sakura appeared behind him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Naruto!"

He scratched his head nervously, "H-hey Sakura-chan. How's your day so far?"

Sakura gritted her teeth.

"_My day_ my ass! Give the picture back you baka!"

At that moment, Sasuke tossed her the framed picture. She caught it effortlessly, and hugged it tightly to her chest. Then she glared at Naruto.

"Stay out of my room pervert!"

She poofed out of the room, and left Naruto to blink questionably while Sasuke just kept ignoring the both of them.

"What did she mean by _'pervert'_?" He asked Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged, still ignoring him.

"You're no help teme!"

Naruto jumped out of the window.

"Idiot..."

* * *

_I apologize for the minimum word count on this chapter. I am actually writing this before bed so that explains the shortness of the chappie. But the next update will be much longer, I promise. :) Don't forget to review! Motivation is everything!_


End file.
